JUGARRETAS DEL DESTINO
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Sawada Iemitsu no desea nada más que convertir a su hijo favorito, Ietsumi, en el próximo jefe de Vongola; siendo así que sella las llamas de su hijo menor, Tsunayoshi, apenas despiertan. Pero nunca imagino las consecuencias de su ambición. Ahora Reborn llega para entrenar a un Ietsumi de 18 años, pero… ¿Qué es lo que esconde Tsunayoshi? YAOI 182769 8059 10096
1. PROLOGO

**_Hahi, aquí vengó con nuevo Fic para todos ustedes, por ahora llevo el prologo más tres capítulos ya concluidos. Una historia con uno de mis estilo favoritos, mundos paralelos, con un hermano malvada pero que no es gemelo (El gemelo malvado o manipulado es muy cliché). Espero que os guste, quizás más adelante os pida un poco de ayuda para saber que desean en algunas cosas que necesito decidir para completar correctamente partes de la trama._**

 ** _DISFRUTAD DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA!_**

 ** _SUMMARY: Sawada Iemitsu no desea nada más que convertir a su hijo favorito, Ietsumi, en el próximo jefe de Vongola; siendo así que sella las llamas de su hijo menor, Tsunayoshi, apenas despiertan. Pero nunca imagino las consecuencias de su ambición. Ahora Reborn llega para entrenar a un Ietsumi de 18 años, pero… ¿Qué es lo que esconde Tsunayoshi?, ¿Cómo puede tener gente tan poderosa de su lado?... La travesura del Tri-Ni-Sette sin duda a causado una grande, pero a la vez a salvado al equilibrio… ¿Quién pensaría que por una vez Byakuran si vio un bien mayor?_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, los personajes, lugares y otras cosas son propiedad de Amano-sensei. Todo hecho sin fines lucrativos._**

 ** _Hahi, aquí vengó con nuevo Fic para todos ustedes, por ahora llevo el prologo más tres capítulos ya concluidos. Una historia con uno de mis estilo favoritos, mundos paralelos, con un hermano malvada pero que no es gemelo (El gemelo malvado o manipulado es muy cliché). Espero que os guste, quizás más adelante os pida un poco de ayuda para saber que desean en algunas cosas que necesito decidir para completar correctamente partes de la trama._**

 ** _DISFRUTAD DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA!_**

 ** _SUMMARY: Sawada Iemitsu no desea nada más que convertir a su hijo favorito, Ietsumi, en el próximo jefe de Vongola; siendo así que sella las llamas de su hijo menor, Tsunayoshi, apenas despiertan. Pero nunca imagino las consecuencias de su ambición. Ahora Reborn llega para entrenar a un Ietsumi de 18 años, pero… ¿Qué es lo que esconde Tsunayoshi?, ¿Cómo puede tener gente tan poderosa de su lado?... La travesura del Tri-Ni-Sette sin duda a causado una grande, pero a la vez a salvado al equilibrio… ¿Quién pensaría que por una vez Byakuran si vio un bien mayor?_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, los personajes, lugares y otras cosas son propiedad de Amano-sensei. Todo hecho sin fines lucrativos._**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una noche tranquila en medio de las campiñas italianas, una mujer de cabellera oscura vistiendo un traje sin chaqueta miraba hacía el horizonte mientras suspiraba. Las cosas iban a cambiar para bien a partir de ahora. Quien pensaría que un cambio como aquel se estaba formando enfrente de las narices del mismísimo Vongola sin que pudieran controlarlo.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi y su Famiglia… les deseo la mejor de las suertes… futuros protectores de dos partes del Tri-Ni-Sette.—

Murmuró a la nada mientras llevaba una mano al chupete en su cuello, aún no era momento para ello, pero en cuanto lo fuera ella misma se contactaría con CheckerFace para que arreglara el traslado de los poderes del Arcobaleno antes de que cayeran en manos equivocadas. Por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era asegurar que Varia fuera a Namimori para ayudar al verdadero _Cielo_ de Vongola.

Ayudaría a aquellos que mantendrían el equilibrio, a la vez que aseguraba que su pequeña Yuni no fuera utilizada para los planes que sabía tenía Gamma tras su muerte. Maldiciendo ser el _Cielo Arcobaleno_ con la poca esperanza de vida que eso traía, solo pudo suspirar una última vez. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega en sus momentos para no ver las señales?, debió haber escuchado a Reborn cuando se lo dijo, pero ella lo desestimo estando tan idiotamente enamorada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la vez que aquello sucedía, ocho personas despertaban sobresaltadas en medio de la noche. No mayores de los 10 años ninguno de ellos, pero sus ojos reflejaban la sabiduría de mucho más tiempo, junto a la añoranza de volver a estar juntos una vez más.

Esos sueños, visiones, o lo que resultaran ser… En ellas se habían visto tan felices, tan desprovistos de toda preocupación que los pudiera acechar. Siendo aceptados por personas tan variadas, pero que de alguna manera lograban complementarles de manera distinta. Ellos querían eso, querían que se volviera realidad… Y darían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para estar juntos una vez más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de uno de ellos, un pequeño castaño de 9 años se miraba en el espejo, ubicando que aquello que soñó no era real, al menos aún no. Porque si existía la posibilidad, por más remota que fuese, de que su sueño se volviera tangible la iba a tomar.

Es en ese momento que escucha voces, por lo que haciendo caso a su intuición apago la luz del baño para poder espiar lo que sucedía.

—Te digo, Ietsumi, quiero que te conviertas en el heredero de Vongola, yo me encargaré de todo. Al menos ya elimine al inútil de tu hermano como candidato… Nunca nadie va a adivinar que lo he sellado. Pero para ello tienes que entrenar, vas a volverte imposible de derrotar, el mejor de los mejores, que nadie pueda negarte nada.—

El más joven de todos cubrió su boca con sus manos para no dejar escapar un jadeo… Es obvio que el bastardo de Iemitsu sello sus llamas igual que en el otro mundo, dado que sigue vivo pero no puede sentirlas. Tendrá mucho trabajo para encontrar al resto sabiendo eso. Aunque lo primero que podría hacer es hallar una manera de eliminar aquella restricción a su propia alma. ¿Dónde puede conseguir la ayuda que necesita?, quizás cuando se pueda reunir con sus 3 guardianes que están en Namimori ellos puedan ayudarle a pensar en eso.

—Por supuesto padre. Que se prepare la mafia. Sawada Ietsumi viene para reinarla sobre todos esos idiotas inservibles, jajajajaja.—

Quedó el pasillo en silencio, pero no se atreve a moverse todavía, con las enseñanzas de un Reborn que ahora no conoce, pero sabe que diría algo estilo "Un jefe nunca se arriesga a ser atrapado, siempre al pendiente de que no haya moros en la costa", y el obedece, permanece en aquel baño durante lo que parece una eternidad antes de volver a su cuarto e intentar dormir al menos un poco más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Bossu... Tsuna-san… Mukuro-sama… Minna… Vuelvan por mí.— Susurra una peli morada de 9 años mientras aprieta sus manos contra su pecho, escuchando como su madre se queja una vez más sobre su comportamiento no apto para una buena señorita, amenazando con golpearla en cualquier momento, como cientos de veces antes, pero esta vez no teme. Ella ya no es Nagi, ahora es Chrome… Dokuro Chrome, la mitad femenina del Guardián de la Niebla de la Decima Generación Vongola, y tiene que volver con el _Cielo_ que la acepta sin importar si es Chrome o Nagi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Kufufufu… ustedes son tan débiles, incluso la Vaca duraba más tiempo.— Sonreía maniacamente el ilusionista de 10 años mientras miraba los cuerpos tirados a su alrededor, pero no están muertos, esta vez no cometerá el mismo error, solo los ha roto mentalmente para que no vuelvan a dañar a nadie. Mira a los dos chicos que junto a él sobrevivieron, haciéndoles una seña para que le sigan. Ahora tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, como buscar a su otra mitad sintiendo que ella le llama, y después reunirse con el _Cielo_ que lo acepto si importarle el pasado y la sangre que corrió antes por sus manos. Porque él es Rokudo Mukuro, la mitad masculina del Guardián del la Niebla de la Decima Generación Vongola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Omnívoro…— Susurraba un pelinegro de 10 años mientras miraba desde un poste de luz la casa de la Familia Sawada.

Había escuchado todo lo que aquellos herbívoros planeaban. Pero no iba a permitir que lo consiguieran, no permitiría que nadie más tomara el lugar que solo su _líder_ merecía, solo ese _Cielo_ que le acepto, que supo que deseaba sentirse aceptado pero nunca enjaulado, y le dio la libertad que deseaba, siempre teniendo un lugar al cual volver, al cual proteger. Porque él es Hibari Kyōya, el Guardián de la Nube de la Decima Generación Vongola, quien va a velar siempre por la Famiglia sin importarle nada. Pero por ahora lo mejor que puede hacer es retirarse para no causar sospechas a sus padres y hermano. Va a ser difícil volverse a acostumbrar a tenerlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tsuna-nī…— Susurró un pequeño de 2 años, mirando sus manos con miedo. No puede creer que una vez más se encuentre en ese infierno que fue su infancia. Pero iba a ser fuerte, a salir adelante para poder reencontrarse con su verdadera familia, con su adorado Tsuna-nī… con Estupidera y Takeshi-nī, con la siempre amable Chrome-nē, con el animado Ryohei-nī, incluso los aterradores de Mukuro y Hibari. En esos momentos solo quiere volver su reciente sueño en realidad. Va a conseguirlo, sobrevivirá a aquel infierno, no por nada es Bovino Lambo, el Guardián del Rayo de la Decima Generación Vongola, superará sin duda aquella situación para volverse fuerte, quiere ser digno cuando vuelva a ver a su Tsuna-nī… a ese hermoso _Cielo_ que siempre tenía una sonrisa para darle, quien le mimaba, y quien de verdad lo quería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa de la familia Sasagawa, un chico de 10 años de cabello blanco miraba con melancolía a través de la ventana de su habitación. Estaba preocupado por el resto de sus compañeros guardianes, sabía que la vida de ninguno de ellos había sido algo sencillo, por lo mismo estaba decidido a ser quien protegiera a su adorado _Cielo_ mientras el resto conseguía llegar hasta ellos. Iba a cumplir su papel como el Guardián del Sol de la Decima Generación Vongola, protegiendo con su cuerpo a aquel chico que le demostró que podía volverse más fuerte con determinación, quien siempre se preocupo por cada herida que pudiera tener, su amado hermanito menor.

—Te protegeré al extremo… Sawada.— Prometió Sasagawa Ryohei, mirando la luna como testigo que aquel juramento personal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tsuna… Hayato… nos volveremos ver— Murmuró Yamamoto Takeshi de 9 años mientras estaba recostado en su cama, una sonrisa sincera en sus labios como no portaba desde la muerte de su madre.

Aquel sueño había hecho maravillas. Sabía ahora que no tenía porque morir de ninguna manera. Comprendía el miedo de su padre por perderle, después de todo las Tríadas eran un tema bastante delicado, pero iba a esforzarse para poder cuidar de sus amigos. Sobre todo del _Cielo_ que le mostro que ninguna lluvia debe ser vista como algo triste, sino que su deber es limpiar la tristeza permitiendo que puedas desahogarte, y quien estuvo para él incluso cuando pensó en acabar con su existencia. Porque era el Guardián de la Lluvia de la Decima Generación Vongola, e iba a demostrar que podía ayudar a su _Cielo_ como éste una vez hizo por él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tsuna-sama… Jyūdaime... Estúpido friki del beisbol…— Exclamó un emocionado Gokudera Hayato de 9 años sentado en su escritorio, en sus manos portando lápiz y papel. Va a intentar comunicarse de manera convencional con las dos personas a las que más quiere de maneras diferentes.

Después de que termino, sello las cartas con sus llamas, las cuales sorprendentemente le responden de manera perfecta a pesar de ser la primera vez que las usa en esta vida. De aquella manera las misivas podrían ser identificadas con facilidad como algo que es verídicamente suyo.

Con cuidado escribe las direcciones que recuerda, rogando que no haya existido ningún cambio con respecto a ellas en este momento. "Yamamoto Takeshi" y "Sawada Tsunayoshi" son los remitentes de las dos letras que ha redactado con esmero.

—Intentare llegar lo antes posible hasta ti… Tsuna-sama.—

Porque es el Guardián de la Tormenta de la Decima Generación Vongola, y va a encontrar la manera de regresar con el _Cielo_ que lo trato como algo valioso por primera vez, aquel que le hizo sentir necesario… quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando con el castaño, este descansa en su cama con una sonrisa de felicidad, su intuición diciéndole que antes de que lo note todo va a mejorar, que encontrará la solución para los problemas que ahora le aquejan… pero lo principal es que siente a los elementos preparándose para volver a él.

Porque no es nadie más que el Cielo de la Decima Generación Vongola, aquel que acepta a todos los elementos sin importarle las peculiaridades de cada uno de ellos, y que sin estos no puede sentirse completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Y con eso concluye el prologo. Y el lunes de la próxima semana estaré trayendo el primer capítulo, el cual para vuestra fortuna ya esta escrito. Y es un poco más largo que este sencillo prologo.**_

 _ **Como pequeño dato. Me estoy inspirando en un par de Fics que he leído tanto en español como en inglés, pero intentaré darle un toque distintivo.**_

 _ **Si te intereso por favor deja un review para saber que deseas que esta historia continue.**_

 _ **Atte: Hikari-chan!**_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

_**CAPITULO DOS CORREGIDO. DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIA. MI PC TRADUCE AUTOMATICAMENTE Y NO NOTE QUE CAMBIO LAS COSAS HASTA MÁS TARDE QUE REVISE EN MI APLICACIÓN.**_

 _ **AHORA SI. DEJOS LAS COSAS COMO DEBIERON SER. Y DE VERDAD LAMENTO EL PROBLEMA QUE GENERO MI INGENUIDAD.**_

 ** _Ok, Hikari trae un nuevo Capítulo. Sólo vengo de refilón porque tengo que terminar mi trabajo de exposición para el martes, y ya que han llegado mis finales de primer parcial debo anunciar algo_** ** _:_**

 **No aseguro cuando vuelva a publicar en esta ocasión, porque se vienen mis evaluaciones parciales, pero espero no sean más de 15 días sin traer otro capítulo para todos ustedes.**

 ** _Al menos os dejo un cap bastante largo. Este es el más largo de los que llevo hasta ahora. No digo que el más largo que tendrá la historia. Y quiero hacer una aclaración. Siempre he dudado si Tsu-kun tiene 12 o 14 en el anime (me da flojera revisar la ficha de Wikipedia), pero en mi historia los sucesos del anime/manga pasarán cuando nuestro amado conejito tenga 14 años. Por ahora tiene 9, más adelante es cuando tendrá 14._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, los personajes, lugares y otras cosas son propiedad de Amano-sensei. Todo hecho sin fines lucrativos._**

 ** _¡DISFRUTAD DE LA LECTURA!_**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Es al llegar la mañana, que los cambios empiezan a suceder detrás del escenario que todos piensan como la realidad. Tsuna se levantó como cualquier otro día, con la diferencia de que lo hizo más temprano de lo normal, pero ya había pensado en una excusa para ello. Tomo su uniforme de la primaria para ir a bañarse, y una vez termino con eso bajo a la cocina donde su madre preparaba el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Okāsan.— Saludo entrando a la cocina con una dulce sonrisa, oliendo el delicioso desayuno que su madre estaba preparando.

—Buenos días, Tsu-kun— Respondió la mayor con su propia sonrisa. —Hoy te has levantado temprano, ¿Paso algo?—

—No es nada, Okāsan, solamente ya no podía dormir más hoy.—

—Ya veo, toma asiento, el desayuno estará en unos minutos.—

Obedeciendo a su madre, fue a sentarse en uno de los lugares de la mesa, rogando por no tener que encontrarse a su Iemitsu e Ietsumi en esos momentos, pues no estaba seguro de lograr controlar su temperamento.

Para su fortuna, logró terminar su desayuno antes de que los otros dos bajaran, por lo cual, tomando una profundo bocanada de aire, se marchó tras despedirse correctamente de su adorada madre.

El camino inicio de manera bastante tranquila, el día anterior estaba aterrado de tener que ir a clases para volverse el centro de burlas como cada día, pero ahora estaba ansioso por llegar para demostrarle a los mocosos lo que podía ser en realidad.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que unas voces delante de él lograron sorprender de sobremanera, para que después sonriera al poder reconocerlas.

—Hibari-san, ¿Este es su hermano?— Esa voz tranquila no podía pertenecer a nadie más que Takeshi.

—¡Se parecen en EXTREMO!— Completo Ryohei, y era obvio que seguramente Kyoko estaba con éste.

—Hmph… Herbívoros molestos.— Sintió sus piernas flaquear, a pesar de que ahora tenía un tono mucho más infantil de lo que recordaba, aún conseguía poner su mundo de cabeza con solo hablar.

—Otōto… ¿Quiénes son ellos?—

Tsuna por fin los tenía en su campo de visión, observando que esa última voz pertenecía al hermano mayor de su Guardián de la Nube, sacándole una sonrisa ya que éste aún tiene a su familia, y piensa hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para evitar que los vuelva a perder.

—Un grupo de herbívoros que no parecen apreciar su vida lo suficiente.—

—¡Buenos días!—

Saludo mirando a sus elementos ante él, junto a una pequeña Kyoko, y un Mitsuki (El hermano mayor de Kyōya) bastante curiosos. Una dulce sonrisa surgió en sus manos al ver que ellos estaban juntos, pues eso demostraba que no era el único que había recuperado sus memorias.

—Omnívoro.—

—¡Yo, Tsuna!—

—¡EXTREMADOS buenos días, Sawada!—

—Bue… buenos días, Tsuna-kun—

—Buenas.—

Una amable sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras se acercaba para abrazar a sus 3 guardianes. Puede sentir la curiosidad en las dos personas que no obtuvieron sus recuerdos como ellos, pero ahora mismo está más preocupado en recuperar los lazos con sus amigos.

— **Esta tarde, en el comité disciplinario, necesitamos hablar a solas.** — Les susurro en italiano, para asegurarse que el mensaje no salga de ellos por ningún medio.

Entonces todos retomaron el camino a la primaria, los elementos más que dispuestos a que termine de manera rápida, y así averiguar los que su jefe desea decirles, aunque Kyōya puede hacerse una idea de que podría tratarse en base a lo que escucho la noche anterior.

—Hmph… apúrense o llegaran tarde.—

Sin nada más, la nube tomo a su hermano de la mano para salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Es entonces que los otros miran su reloj notando que quedan menos de 10 minutos para que sea tarde. ¿Cuándo el tiempo paso de manera tan rápida?, sin nada más en mente, Ryohei tomó a su hermana en brazos para que los tres se lanzarán a la carrera, logrando llegar a las puertas de la escuela al solo restar dos minutos para que la campana suene.

—Lo… logramos…— Exclamo un feliz Tsuna, mientras iba a su salón en compañía de Kyoko y Takeshi.

Cuando los tres se dirigieron a sus lugares, pudieron escuchar como todos sus compañeros murmuraban acerca de la carrera de Tsunayoshi como si los otros dos no hubiesen llegado tarde como él. "Pero claro… ellos son los ídolos escolares y tu solamente Dame-Tsuna" pensó el castaño mientras miraba por la ventana, en esos momentos estaba dudando si convertirse repentinamente de _Dame-Tsuna_ a _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ no sería sospechoso. Así fue como decidió que avanzaría de manera gradual, evitando que vieran extraño su cambio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llego la hora del receso, sujetó su bentō para dirigirse a la azotea de la primaria, evitando en el camino a sus acosadores habituales, ya que seguramente estos lo estarían esperando en el árbol de cerezo al centro del patio, su refugio anterior en primaria.

—Omnívoro.— Escuchó apenas ingresó en el lugar, encontrándose con los hermanos Hibari tomando su propio desayuno.

—Hibari-sempai, Kyōya, ¿Hay algún problema si me les uno?—

—No… no hay problema... esto—

—Oh cierto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi de cuarto grado, pero puedes llamarme Tsuna solamente.—

—Tsuna-kun… Hibari Mitsuki de sexto, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías.—

—Jeje… un gusto conocerte personalmente Mitsuki-san—

Entonces paso a sentarse a un lado de ambos hermanos, por lo cual destapo su bentō de color naranja, ganando una mirada ligeramente asombrada del más grande de los presentes por lo bellamente decorada de su comida. Nana siempre fue una madre demasiado consentidora; tal parecía que esa costumbre no iba a desaparecer ni siquiera teniendo dos hijos biológicos.

El almuerzo paso en un silencio bastante relajante para los que estaban en la azotea, aunque desconocido para el pequeño Tsuna, Ryohei y Takeshi les habían enseñado una pequeña lección a sus matones durante ese tiempo "Vuelve a intentar lastimarlo y conocerás el infierno".

Volvieron al salón al mismo tiempo, para que el joven Tsuna se enfrentara a su mayor enemigo de toda su vida estudiantil, las matemáticas. Esas cosas solo podían ser respondidas por él cuando su vida corría riesgo… culpaba totalmente a Reborn con sus métodos espartanos por ello.

Cuando el profesor le llamó al frente para resolver un problema que requería del uso de fracciones, sintió sudor frío en la espalda, ¡Era un simple problema de primaria!, sabía que podía responderlo en menos de 2 segundos si había algo amenazando su salud, pero ahora mismo, lamentablemente no era el caso

—¡Dame-Tsuna no puede resolverlo!, ¡Es tan idiota… nadie nunca lo va a querer así… apuesto lo que sea a que no hay persona capaz de enseñarle nada!—

Las burlas comenzaron una vez más, no le dolían ya las que eran contra él… pero esa última frase era también una burla directa a la persona que fungió como un padre para él… ¡Ni en un millón de años permitiría que Reborn fuera demeritado de aquella manera!, leyendo una vez más el enunciado, comenzó a escribir el procedimiento, terminando todo en un tiempo record incluso para los más 'sabiondos' de la clase.

—La respuesta correcta es 34/16 que pueden convertirse a 17/8.—

Sonrió orgulloso de haberlo logrado, captando con la mirada la sonrisa de su guardián de la lluvia, quien se veía orgulloso de lo que hizo.

Los murmullos llenos de extrañeza no se hicieron esperar, con aclamaciones de que era imposible, o seguramente había hecho trampa. No pudo evitar suspirar mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, sus compañeros podían llegar a ser tan tercos en ocasiones. Volvió a su asiento esperando que las clases de ese día terminaran por fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras las clases avanzaban, en Italia las cosas tomaban sus propios rumbos.

Aria Giglio Nero estaba platicando con Xanxus en una reunión privada, explicándole un poco sobre las más recientes visiones que ha recibido, las cuales la tienen bastante preocupada por el rumbo que puede tener el equilibrio si la información se maneja de manera errónea.

—Me estás diciendo, que hay un _Cielo_ cuyas llamas fueron selladas por su propio padre… ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para hacer algo como eso?— Reclamó el pelinegro haciendo una buena expresión de su elemento, la _Ira._

—Oh, esto te va a encantar de hecho. El nombre del pequeño _Cielo_ es **Sawada Tsunayoshi**.—

—Oi… espera un momento, la _basura_ que el viejo tiene como consejero, ¿Es el padre del cielo?—

—Es correcto, Sawada Iemitsu, consejero externo de Vongola Nono y líder del CEDEF, selló a su hijo menor por la razón más estúpidamente existente. Volver a su hijo mayor, Sawada Ietsumi el Vongola Decimo.—

—Yo tenía mis datos de que el bastardo iba tras la posición de _Decimo_ de manera indirecta, pero jamás pensé que llegará a esos extremos, ¿Sello al menor para que no sea visto como un candidato que pueda reclamar la posición?—

—Según lo que me muestran mis sueños, la situación es esa misma. Pero si el hermano mayor obtiene la posición, destruirá no solo a Vongola, sino a la mafia, y el equilibrio sujeto por el Tri-Ni-Sette.— Aria dejó ver la amplitud del problema ahora mismo. No era poco lo que se ponía en riesgo por la ambición de Iemitsu. —Es por eso que te pido que vayas a Namimori, busca al _Cielo más puro._ Ayúdalo a romper el sello, y reúnelo con sus compañeros. Yo misma te proporcionare los nombres de los elementos destinados a _armonizar_ con él.—

—¿ _Armonizar_?, ¿Estás diciendo que se va a dar el _Factor Armonía_?, son pocos los que logran alcanzarlo. Si tiene la oportunidad lo ayudare, todo con tal de joder al bastardo. Quizás así pueda obtener pruebas contundentes de que está involucrado con la muerte de los anteriores dos candidatos a _Decimo,_ solo espero que Federico logre vivir lo suficiente.—

—Me alegra escucharlo, de mientras me contactare con los aliados, quizás incluso más delante de aviso al resto de los _Arcobaleno_. Porque Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus amigos no solo están destinados a proteger los anillos Vongola, sino también a cargar la maldición del Arcoíris.—

El ojirojo le miró con la sorpresa brillando en el carmín, es obvio que no había esperado que algo así fuera a suceder, pero sonrisa llena de diversión era la prueba máxima de que aquel camino que las cosas tomaban le estaba gustando de sobremanera la.

—El bastardo no sabrá que lo golpeo para cuando los engranajes encuentren su lugar.—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando las clases terminaron, Nube, Sol, Lluvia y Cielo se encontraron a solas en el comité disciplinario de la Primaria Namimori.

Kyoko fue confiada a Mitsuki para que llegue segura a casa, y los subordinados de Hibari fueron enviados a patrullar para evitar oídos indiscretos en la conversación que estaban por sostener. Aunque aun así para mayor protección de la información, acordaron utilizar un idioma diferente en cada reunión. Y en esta ocasión usarían chino ya que el citatorio fue dado del italiano.

 **—La primera reunión de la Décima Generación empieza ahora. El primer punto, ¿Todos obtuvieron sus recuerdos la noche de ayer a través de sueños?—**

La afirmación de los presentes fue todo lo que Tsuna necesito para saber que el proceso fue igual para todos, lo que hacía más palpable la teoría de que todos los guardianes recuperaron las memorias sin importar donde estaban.

 **—Tsuna, hay algo que quiero preguntar, ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tus llamas del _Cielo_?—**

La pregunta de Yamamoto causo una reacción de sorpresa por parte del Sol, mientras los otros dos apretaban los puños a causa de la ira por lo que sospechaban al respecto en base a lo escuchado la noche anterior.

 **—Iemitsu… él…—** No era capaz de terminar la oración, la ira le impedía mencionarlo.

 **—Sello las llamas de Tsunayoshi… o esa se puede inferir de lo que dijo anoche a su hijo mayor.—** Concluyó Hibari mientras se aceraba para abrazar al castaño, tratando de transmitirle que estaba allí para él.

 **—Tsuna.—** Llamó un preocupado peliblanco, mientras miraba por la ventana. **—¿Alguna idea de que hacer en esta situación?, la vez pasada fue Reborn-san quien libero tus llamas, ¿No?, con las balas de la última voluntad.—**

 **—Es correcto, Onīsan, sin embargo, esta el factor de mi hermano mayor. Sawada Iemitsu hará lo posible por volverlo el _Décimo,_ por lo cual no podemos esperar a Otōsan, aún si es probable que aceptará ayudarnos.—**

 **—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Pero a quién más podemos recurrir?, técnicamente nosotros no deberíamos saber de la Mafia, así que no podemos pedir ayuda. Y desconocemos donde puedan estar los demás.—**

 **—Ellos… se reunirán con nosotros. Al menos mi intuición que dice que ellos van a volver en algún momento. Chrome, Hayato, Mukuro y Lambo están buscando regresar.—**

En ese momento, para horror de los tres guardianes, el menor empezó a toser de manera violenta ante sus ojos. El sol de inmediato dejo sus llamar fluir, permitiendo que estas ayudaran a su cielo, pero todos podían ver el dolor aun pasando por su cuerpo, lo que llevo a que la lluvia se uniera a su compañero; apenas las llamas azules conectaron con el cuerpo del castaño, este perdió la consciencia, pero sin rastro de dolor, sino un gran alivio cubriendo sus facciones.

—¿Qué fue… eso en EXTREMO?— Cuestionó Ryohei mientras veían como el pelinegro mayor corría a buscar algo entre los archivos de la escuela.

—No lo sé… Tsuna se veía tan dolorido. Nunca había visto que pasará por algo así.— Respondió el beisbolista, sin despegar la mirada del rostro de su mejor amigo.

Ambos guardaron silencio, permitiendo que el otro buscase con avidez lo que necesitaba. Por lo cual se sorprendieron al ver cómo les lanzaba una carpeta ante ellos, con una mueca completa de enojo, muy posiblemente por no haber revisado eso antes.

—Enfermedad cardiaca. Tiene una maldita enfermedad cardiaca.— Les explico el mayor mientras abrían el expediente, donde en la parte superior se veía una fotografía sonriente de su cielo, y debajo de ella en 'Enfermedades crónicas' se remarcaba con fuerza 'Problemas del corazón desde los 5 años'

—¿Podría ser…?— El espadachín obtuvo la atención de sus acompañantes antes de explicar una posible teoría de la situación. **—La vez pasada sus llamas fueron selladas a los 5 años… si ahora sucedió lo mismo. ¿Hay posibilidad de que su condición de salud esté relacionada con ello?—**

—La hay…— Admitió el único con conocimiento medico en la habitación. **—Llamas del cielo, o de armonía, generalmente están directamente involucradas con la salud. Es por ello que la esperanza de vida del _Cielo Arcobaleno_ es tan extremadamente corta en relación a los elementos.—**

 **—Entonces… si no podemos romper el sello pronto… Tsuna podría… ¿Podría morir…?—**

 **—Hmph… no pasará… encontraremos una maldita solución primero.—**

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, por ahora mantendrían el tema para ellos, no tenía sentido que preocuparan a su amado cielo sobre ello, porque iban a encontrar una solución por su cuenta. Porque no había manera en el infierno de que se permitieran perder a su cielo si lo tenían al alcance de sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una hora para que Tsunayoshi despertara, pero ya era algo tarde, por lo que acordaron volver a reunirse al día siguiente en TakeSushi ya que era sábado, lo que haría muy sospechoso que se vieran en la escuela.

Cuando Tsuna entro en casa, le sorprendió encontrarla tan silenciosa, pero al llegar a la sala y encontrarse con una mirada melancólica de parte de su madre, pudo hacerse una ligera idea de lo que había sucedido para tener ese ambiente.

—Okāsan… estoy en casa.— Susurro para atraer la atención de la mujer.

—Tsu-kun… no me di cuenta de la hora, ya mismo te preparo algo de comer.—

—No… no te preocupes, pase a comer algo fuera… ¿Paso algo malo en casa?—

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Tsu-kun. Solamente Papá y Tsumi-kun van a estar fuera un tiempo.—

—¿Fuera?— Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no sonreír… realmente no quería ver a ese par. Aunque a la vez sufría por su madre, ella no merecía como ese gusano lo trataba —Estaremos bien Okāsan… Tsu-kun no se va a ir de tu lado. Tsu-kun lo promete.—

Corrió a abrazar a su madre con fuerza, deseando en esos momentos tener sus llamas libres para poder reconfortarla de la mejor manera posible. Pero por ahora esperaba que su cariño fuera suficiente para que ella sonriera, aunque sea un poco, quizás jamás podría reemplazar al resto de su familia, pero esperaba, aunque sea sanar un poco del roto corazón de Sawada Nana, ese roto corazón a causa de los más que fríos desplantes que Sawada Iemitsu le daba cada que volvía a casa, para después desaparecerse por un tiempo indefinido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Hemos terminado el primer capítulo por fin. Espero que les haya gustado la forma que esto esta tomando ahora mismo :3_**

 ** _Dejen un Review para saber que quieren que lo continue, aunque de todos modos me mantengo escribiendo todavía._**

 ** _ATTE. Hikari-chan_**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**_Hikari cumple, menos de 15 días y traigo el siguiente capítulo para todos ustedes._**

 ** _En esta ocasión me aseguré que el traductor de google no se interpusiera, así que aquellos que leyeron el capítulo anterior todo incoherente y no lo han revisado, deben mirar de nuevo que ya lo corregí._**

 ** _Espero que les guste este capítulo que escribí con cariño, y que costo demasiado el revisarlo porque tenía algunos muchos errores de gramática xD_**

 ** _SUMMARY: Sawada Iemitsu no desea nada más que convertir a su hijo favorito, Ietsumi, en el próximo jefe de Vongola; siendo así que sella las llamas de su hijo menor, Tsunayoshi, apenas despiertan. Pero nunca imagino las consecuencias de su ambición. Ahora Reborn llega para entrenar a un Ietsumi de 18 años, pero… ¿Qué es lo que esconde Tsunayoshi?, ¿Cómo puede tener gente tan poderosa de su lado?... La travesura del Tri-Ni-Sette sin duda a causado una grande, pero a la vez a salvado al equilibrio… ¿Quién pensaría que por una vez Byakuran si vio un bien mayor?_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, los personajes, lugares y otras cosas son propiedad de Amano-sensei. Todo hecho sin fines lucrativos._**

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue a la mañana siguiente que el _Cielo_ y la _Lluvia_ recibieron noticias de otra persona de su grupo, dos cartas dedicadas a ellos por parte de Gokudera Hayato desde Italia. Lo único negativo para Tsunayoshi fue que estaban selladas con llamas de la última voluntad, por lo que necesitaría ayuda para saber el contenido de aquella nota.

Dando una dulce despedida a su madre, la cual aún parecía afectada por el abandono de su esposo e hijo, salió corriendo con dirección a la primaria, esperando llegar con tiempo para pedirle a cualquiera de sus guardianes que abrieran la carta de la Tormenta.

Apenas entró a TakeSushi más temprano de la hora acordada para la reunión, se encontró a un muy feliz Yamamoto Takeshi sujetando entre sus manos una carta sin abrir. Así que también había recibido una misiva de Hayato. Eso era bueno pues evitaría momentos incómodos que se habrían dado si solo el cielo hubiera sido contactado. A veces en serio pensaba que sus amigos eran más dramáticos que las chicas, solo tenías que mirar las enormes escenas de celos que constantemente realizaban. ¡Incluso de alguna forma termino involucrado más de una vez por la sobreprotección de Gokudera!

—¡Tsuna!— Exclamo su amigo con una enorme sonrisa que daba incluso algo de miedo. —Una tormenta peligrosa está viniendo en cuanto se dé la oportunidad.—

Eso explicaba la más que obvia felicidad en el espadachín, después de todo significaba que volvería a ver pronto al amor de su vida. Ajeno a que, además de ello, su guardián había pedido a Hayato que contactará con Shamal para revisar que se podría hacer por la condición de salud de pequeño castaño.

—¿Puedo ver la carta?... y ¿Podrías ayudarme con la mía?... sabes lo que sucedió.— Pidió con amabilidad, recibiendo la carta de su amigo, mientras le entregaba la suya propia.

 ** _Estúpido Friki del Beisbol_**

 ** _"La lluvia que lava las tristezas y preocupaciones de la familia"_**

 ** _Si entiendes eso. Podrás comprender de qué trata esta carta, porque eres capaz de poder abrirla sin saber ni siquiera como… Siempre eres así a fin de cuentas._**

 ** _Bueno. Este sueño raro que me ha estado molestando, trataba sobre nosotros, y algunos más, donde éramos como una enorme familia que se apoyaba, además de pasar por muchos retos todos juntos. Así que si tuviste un sueño parecido debes saber exactamente de donde saque la primera frase… De verdad espero que recuerdes._**

 ** _¡Estúpido Friki como no recuerdes te hare explotar como castillo!_**

 ** _¡Cuida de Jyūdaime mientras estoy lejos!, ¡Intentaré visitaros en cuanto tenga la oportunidad!_**

 ** _Por ahora buscaré a Shamal para convencerlo de "Entrenarme" y así poder juntar para alcanzaros._**

 ** _Guardián de la tormenta.  
Smoking Bomb H.P.D: ¡Y más vale que ninguna zorra o zorro se te acerque mientras no estoy presente!_**

Una divertida risa salió de sus labios al leer la posdata, sus guardianes sí que eran en extremo celosos de sus parejas, solo tenía uno que notar como su guardián de la nube se había dado fácilmente dos o tres vueltas a su salón para vigilarle en solo una hora. Con un suspiro recibió la carta que estaba dirigida a él.

 ** _Jyūdaime_**

 ** _"Es el cielo quien acepta a todos sus elementos y les da un lugar al que llamar hogar"_**

 ** _Espero que igual tenga sus recuerdos con usted. Yo, Gokudera Hayato, juró lealtad una vez más para el único cielo que puede soportar a esta tormenta. Con ello. Espero que todo este marchando bien en Namimori, que el Friki de las peleas lo esté tratando de buena manera y que se encuentre bien de salud._**

 ** _Ahora mismo estoy buscando a Shamal para que me entrene. La dirección de esta carta será descartada debido a que es de un albergue para niños de la calle, estoy aquí porque necesitaba esconderme de un grupo delictivo con el que tenía problemas, pero prometo ponerme en contacto apenas este donde ese pervertido para que tengan la dirección de contacto._**

 ** _Una vez que se supone haya "aprendido" lo suficiente, estoy reuniendo dinero para dirigirme a Namimori con ustedes._**

 ** _Su Mano Derecha y Guardián de la Tormenta  
G. H. (Smoking Bomb Hayato)_**

 ** _P.D: Cuide de Takeshi por mí mientras no estoy. No sé qué pasaría si lo perdiera a él. Después de todo, la lluvia da vida a la tormenta._**

Gokudera era bastante melodramático con ese mensaje final, pero al menos había mantenido las palabrotas fuera de la misiva. Lo más gracioso es que ambas cartas parecían escritas por dos personas diferentes, aun cuando sabía con total seguridad que las redacto el mismo chico. Aunque a Tsuna le divertía lo tsundere que podía ser el peliplata, al punto de que en vez de ponerle "Te amo" a la carta de Takeshi lo amenazo abiertamente sobre no acercarse a nadie más.

Entonces, después de la presentación entre Tsuna y el señor Yamamoto, los dos jóvenes se retiraron a la habitación de la lluvia con sendas sonrisas divertidas en sus labios, dispuestos a platicar un rato mientras esperaban a la hora de que llegarán los otros dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al mismo tiempo, la Varia estaba irrumpiendo en la casa de la Famiglia Bovino, encontrándose con una escena que definitivamente consiguió hacerlos enojar de manera sorprendente. ¿Qué idiota somete a un niño que definitivamente no tiene más de 3 años a descargas eléctricas?, era una fortuna si el mocoso no estaba totalmente frito del cerebro o algo por el estilo en esos momentos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— Preguntó el Jefe de Bovino mientras miraba a las personas que habían interrumpido su sesión de tortu… entrenamiento.

Para el Líder de Bovino Famiglia, Lambo había sido un completo error del cual intento deshacerse desde que nació, ¡Pero el mocoso era definitivamente más resistente de lo esperado!, ¡Ni las descargas mortales lo podían destruir!, había sido más fácil desechar a la madre del mocoso con una bala en la cabeza y culpar a la suerte o un ataque enemigo, pero no era tan sencillo con su "heredero", quien en realidad no lo era, ya que tenía un hijo dos años más grande, el mocoso bastardo de una prostituta, que sin embargo consideraba más digno que el de la "dama" que le forzaron por conveniencia en su vida.

—Petición de la líder de Giglio Nero Famiglia y _Cielo Arcobaleno._ Entrega a Bovino Lambo para que ella sea su tutora, a cambio ella asegura que él no crecerá para ser el Líder de Bovino, sino un futuro _Arcobaleno._ —

La mirada sorprendida del más joven los sorprendió, ya que parecía haber entrado en un pequeño shock ante la palabra que representaba a los siete más fuertes del mundo, aunque posiblemente fuera por lo extraño de la situación. ¡De ninguna forma en el infierno un niño tan pequeño comprendería que era el _Arcobaleno_ a menos que fuera uno!

—¿Me van a llevar con Tsuna-nī?— Pregunto el pequeño de manera temblorosa mientras se acercaba a la _Oficial de la Niebla._

—La custodia de 8 niños está siendo transferida a Aria Giglio Nero para ser el siguiente _Arcobaleno_ , sin embargo ella solo nos va dando un nombre a la vez, así que no puedo decirte si veremos al tal "Tsuna"—

El pequeño no parecía decepcionado ante su respuesta, por el contrario había mirado a su padre con suplica en sus ojos, dando a entender que quería marcharse con los extraños en lugar de quedarse en ese sitio.

—Les daré la custodia, cualquier cosa para que el mocoso desaparezca de mi vida.—

El niño no lloró, ni cuando sus cosas fueron traídas por parte de los subordinados de la casa, ni cuando su padre le dijo palabras horribles de despedida. Él solo se mantuvo en su lugar mirando impasible a aquel adulto, quien en un curioso acto de buena caridad le dio la oportunidad de llevarse un solo "juguete" de los que había en la casa.

—Bazuca de los diez años.— Declaro el más joven con calma. Cómo si supiera que era lo único que en realidad valía la pena de todo lo que le ofrecían.

—E... espera, ¿Por qué esa de todos los juguetes?—

—¡Por qué con ella conocí a Tsuna-nī!, ¡El dijo que un día saldría de aquí!... ¡Quiero usarla para ver a Tsuna-nī hasta que sea el momento de reunirnos!—

A Xanxus casi le da algo cuando Lambo prácticamente declaro que esa arma era una especie de máquina del tiempo, todo impreso en una oración llena de una inocencia propia de cualquier pequeño que no comprende a su totalidad lo que tiene en sus manos.

Lirio Bovino había dado su palabra de dejar que su hijo se llevará un arma, sobre todo para que el _Cielo Arcobaleno_ no lo viera tan mal por dejar ir a su heredero, así que, a pesar de no agradarle demasiado la idea, termino entregando el arma violeta a un sonriente Lambo que la guardo en su afro con facilidad.

—Adiós… _Padre_.— Fue lo último dicho por el rayo mientras abandonaba aquella casa.

Una vez dentro de un vehículo, Mammon miró un papel que tenía, para después sacar un trozo de tela en el cual estornudo.

—El siguiente objetivo está en movimiento actualmente. Tsk, ese mocoso es escurridizamente rápido.—

Lambo estaba cansado, pero aún ponía atención a lo dicho por los Varia, después de todo podría obtener información interesante de parte de ellos, solo debía mantener la imagen de niño ignorante de la realidad un poco más, ahora su cuerpo va a ser una ventaja para todo eso.

—Por si fuera poco, el bastardo de Iemitsu ha llegado con su hijo… El mayor antes de que preguntes, al menor lo quiere lo más fuera posible.—

—Basura… quiero que bloquees cualquier intento de CEDEF de descubrir que estamos haciendo en estos momentos. No podemos arriesgarnos a que sepa que buscamos liberar a su hijo menor del sello que le coloco hace cuatro años.—

Cuando todos empezaron a hacer llamadas para cumplir con la orden del jefe, pudo escuchar lo que quizás le resulto más sorprendente de todo lo dicho.

—Sawada Ietsumi no obtendrá la posición de Decimo Vongola, mientras este en mis manos evitarlo.—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Namimori una vez más, podemos ver como Hibari Kyōya hace algo que jamás había pensado hacer… Rogar a sus padres que no acepten el trato de ver a unos inversionistas extranjeros en Tokio. El motivo es porque fue durante aquel viaje que unos Yakuza asesinaron a su madre al usarla como rehén (Años más tarde enterándose que fue porque el "posible socio" era de una Triada que tenía problemas con la Yakuza).

—Kyō-kun, nada malo va a pasar, es solo un viaje de negocios.—

 _Solo un viaje de negocios… Un viaje de negocios que se va a volver un día triste si vas, madre…_ Pensó el menor, decidiendo que entonces tomaría otro rumbo de acción para su madre.

—Kāsan…— Le llamó, como no lo hacía desde que cumpliese tres años, y comenzase a clasificar a todos los que le rodeaban en Herbívoros y Carnívoros. —No quiero que vayas… No quiero perderte, y siento que si te vas será para siempre…—

Suaves lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, no soportaría volver a perder a su familia, sería un golpe demasiado duro de realidad si aquello sucediera sin que intentara evitarlo en esta ocasión.

—Está bien…— Acepto la mujer con un suave suspiro, si su orgulloso hijo estaba actuado de esa manera, no podía negarse a su petición —Rechazaremos la invitación. Pero espero que esto no se convierta en una costumbre tuya.—

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza de manera seria, él tampoco estaba deseoso de repetir ese tipo de situaciones de manera continua. Además el accidente que se llevó a su padre y hermano sucedió un año después, cuando ellos visitaban la tumba de su madre, tumba a la que Kyōya no pudo hacer frente sino hasta los 20 años, cuando Tsunayoshi lo arrastró a regañadientes para que aceptara la realidad y siguiera adelante.

—No sucederá, Herbívora.— Declaro volviendo a su "yo" de siempre, mientras se limpiaba furiosamente los restos de lágrimas. —Voy a salir más tarde a patrullar, para que no te asustes si no vuelvo.—

Y se marchó con rumbo a su habitación para alistarse, después de todo su _Jefe_ los había convocado, así que faltar no era una opción factible si quería evitar que el Omnívoro terminará explotando en el poderoso Carnívoro que le provocaba escalofríos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta en Italia, Gokudera Hayato había parado su avance durante aquella noche, pero no era consciente de frente la puerta de quién se encontraba.

La mansión de la familia Gesso, en esos momentos tenía a un muy intranquilo Byakuran de 7 años, quien había recibido sus recuerdos del futuro, más una llamada de la mismísima Aria, dándole a entender que su misión era ayudar a quienes en su momento le devolvieron la cordura y perdonaron, así que había sido notificado de todos los movimientos tras bambalinas que estaba haciendo la mujer con ayuda de Varia.

Por ello, cuando al arribar aquella tarde tras las clases, su sorpresa fue notable al reconocer una cabellera plateada en forma de pulpo. Ordenando a su chofer que parara, salió corriendo hacía el chico que parecía estar vagando sin un rumbo totalmente definido.

—Gokudera-kun~— Le llamó, esperando atraer su atención, cosas que funciono de manera excepcional.

—Byakuran-sama.— Con solo esa respuesta, estaba seguro de que Aria ya lo sabía e inicio la búsqueda y reunión de los elementos más fuertes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?—

—Intento llegar donde Shamal, quiero "entrenar" para poder tomar misiones e ir con Tsuna-sama.—

—Ya veo, ¿Por qué no entras?, es mejor si te quedas en un solo sitio, Aria-san ya movilizo todo para que podáis reuniros pronto, pero necesitas un sitio fijo.—

—¿Por qué la _Arcobaleno Dil Cielo_ estaría tan interesada en nosotros?—

—Si entras te lo explicaré, las cosas son algo largas… Y la vida de Tsunayoshi-kun está también en riesgo en estos momentos.—

—Está bien, pasaré ya que quiero saber que sucede con Tsuna-sama.—

Así ambos ingresaron al lugar, donde después de que les llevaran té y galletas para disfrutar, el peliblanco empezó a relatar un poco de cómo resultaba ser aquel mundo. Acerca del hermano mayor de Tsunayoshi quien era el candidato principal a Decimo Vongola si algo le sucedía a Federico. Además explico con calma la situación de salud del castaño, quién a causa del nuevo sello usado por Iemitsu (En lugar del noveno como recordaba Gokudera), había desarrollado una enfermedad cardiaca que podía matarle si no recibía tratamiento lo antes posible.

—Jyūdaime…— Susurró un preocupado Hayato. —¿Cómo puedo ayudar, Byakuran-san?—

—Por ahora, necesitas quedarte en un solo lugar. Aria contrato a Varia para reunirlos con su cielo, sabiendo que Iemitsu y Xanxus tienen un odio total entre sí… así que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te reúnas con _tu_ _Cielo_ y los demás. Y como muestra de buena voluntad ofrezco mi hogar, de todos modos mis padres casi nunca están.—

El bombardero pareció pensarlo durante algunos segundos, pero después una mirada decidida cruzó a través de su infantil rostro.

—Acepto, Byakuran Gesso… me quedaré hasta que vengan por mí.—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso a la casa de Yamamoto, los cuatro niños ya estaban reunidos en el dojo, solamente esperando a que el jefe decidiera dar aquella reunión por comenzada, pero este estaba más pensativo en otras cosas, dando vueltas de un lado para otro del sitio, situación que probablemente habría continuado de no ser porque su pareja le sentó en su regazo a la fuerza.

—Omnívoro, concéntrate en el ahora.— Le regaño con un cierto toque de cariño en su voz.

—Tienes razón, Kyō-kun. Perdonen por mi distracción, chicos.— Respondió de manera un poco más tranquila para mirar a los presentes.

Los otros inmediatamente se pusieron serios, en ese momento no eran un grupo de simples niños, sino miembros de una poderosa Famiglia, con todos los asuntos serios que a cualquiera se le puedan llegar a ocurrir en momentos como esos.

— **Las probabilidades de que todos tengamos nuestros recuerdos es alta, exactamente ahora sabemos de cinco personas con las memorias… Takeshi, Kyōya, Ryohei, Hayato y yo está confirmado.** —

— **¿Cabeza de pulpo?** — Pregunto Ryohei con algo de sorpresa, pues no esperaba tener noticias del peliplata tan pronto.

— **Sí, contacto conmigo y Takeshi utilizando sus llamas para dar veracidad de la carta. Sin embargo no hay noticias por parte de Lambo, Mukuro y Chrome.** —

— **¿Crees que Mukuro este de nuevo en Vindice?** — cuestiono Yamamoto con calma.

— **Mmm… no podemos asegurar nada. Pese al parecido, este mundo tiene diferencias con lo que nuestros recuerdos muestran. Solo debemos mirar la existencia del hermano del Omnívoro.** — Habló con calma la Nube, a la vez que miraba alrededor.— **Solo espero que el herbívoro piña recuerde como pelear, si llegó a molestar al Carnívoro muerto ya no es mi problema problema.** —*

— **Seriedad, Kyō-kun… pero no, mi intuición me dice que Chrome y él están reuniéndose. Sí eso es bueno o malo, deberemos esperar para saberlo.** —

— **¿Algo más que te dicte tu intención?** —

— **De hecho. Está fastidiándome como el infierno. Algo grande está cocinándose, algo que nos involucra a toda la Famiglia, pero no sé lo que podría hacer. Es molesto porque me pone de nervios el dolor de cabeza. Y es un nivel de Caos suficiente para compararse con los avisos de mi intuición cuando Otōsan armaba una de las suyas para 'entrenarnos'.** —

Los rostros de todos se volvieron en extremo serios. Si la nueva situación se podía comparar con el caos que Reborn podía causar, era algo que iba a involucrar a muchas personas de manera directa e indirecta por el bien de generar un nuevo desastre, por lo que solo podían rezar para que lo que sucediera fue un resultado satisfactorio a su favor, una vez la delicada bomba por suceder explotara toda su mierda sobre la persona contra quien iba.

— **¿Debemos prepararnos al EXTREMO?** — Realizó finalmente la pregunta que todos tenían.

— **Lo más probable es que eso sea una buena idea. Mientras no sepamos más al respecto, estamos entrenando para evitar cualquier tipo de noticia cuyo resultado sea** ** _menos_** **que favorable para nuestros propios objetivos.** — Declaró el castaño. Su mirada denotando la sabiduría y experiencia que solo _largos_ años de vida podrían haber generado, muchos más de los que su joven cuerpo era capaz de mostrar por el momento.

— **Comprendido, Decimo.** — Respondieron a Coro los otros chicos.

Así es que los chicos terminaron despidiendo aquella reunión, determinados a que sin importar lo que suceda de aquí en adelante, intentarán prepararse lo más que puedan para evitar que las cosas se vuelvan engorrosas, pero sobre todo para poder proteger a las personas que consideran miembros importantes de su Famiglia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Ha terminado por fin este capítulo. Uno con el que debo admitir que me divertí bastante mientras lo escribía ya que sale malvavisco-kun y Lambo-kun. Además que muestro la celopatia de nuestros queridos guardianes a su propia manera._**

 ** _Nos vemos en menos de 15 días de nuevo. Los jamo con pan y queso queridos lectores._**

 ** _Hikari Hatsune fuera. #C7 #APOLO!_**


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**_HE VUELTO DESPUÉS DE MIS EVALUACIONES!_**

 ** _Ahora estaré por aquí con el mismo ritmo de 15 días como máximo entre actualizaciones de momento. Además si revisan verán que acabo de publicar un R27 que es la causa de mi desaparición._**

 ** _Bien, bien, a lo que nos interesa, el capítulo para su disfrute._**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rokudo Mukuro en esos momentos tenía una mueca cubriendo su rostro tras la escena que presenció al llegar a aquel lugar.

¡Esa maldita mujer se había atrevido a levantar una mano contra su querida Chrome!

Si no fuera porque Chikuza y Ken lo estaban sujetando en esos momentos, estaba seguro que ya le habría hecho a esa mujer lo que ni al Estraeno de ese mundo le había provocado para evitar ir a la prisión Vendicare.

—¿Mukuro-sama?— escucho que le llamaba el de lentes, haciendo que una vez más se centrará en la realidad.

—No pasa nada. Solo quiero ayudarla, ella es especial… Puedo ver desde ahora el gran potencial que posee si es guiada por la persona correcta.—

Entonces idearon un plan para sacar a la chica sin levantar sospechas de nadie, cosas que curiosamente pudieron hacer en un tiempo record, ya que la chica estuvo dispuesta a cooperar cuando lograron llegar a su habitación declarando ir a rescatarla.

Usando unas cuantas ilusiones, un poco de llamas de la niebla, y el nombre de Lancia como nuevo tutor, ahora Jinzō Nagi había pasado a llamarse Dokuro Chrome, y ser la hermana menor del resto de chicos.

—Mukuro-sama… gracias por venir en mi ayuda.— declaró una vez que estuvieron fuera de aquel sitio. Ken y Chikuza manteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

—No hay de que, querida Nagi… era lo primero que me plantee, antes de dirigirnos a Namimori.—

—¿Vamos a ir con Bossu?—

—Así es, le pedí a Lancia que se adelantará para conseguir un hogar decente esta vez, aprovechando que no soy un fugitivo.—

De esa manera, lo miembros del grupo de Kokuyo abordaron un avión con la finalidad de llegar a Namimori. Siendo los dos usuarios de la niebla, conscientes de que ahí encontrarían a la persona por la que sus almas clamaban volver a ver, su querido _Cielo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a los movimientos de las otras dos partes, Varia continuaba buscando a los chicos que Aria les encargo, por lo cual al comprobar que su objetivo finalmente se había detenido decidieron dirigirse de manera inmediata a éste, aunque el lugar les resultaba sin dudas uno muy curioso para haberse quedado, solo esperaban que su objetivo no se hubiera unido a otra Famiglia, o estarían enfrentando una difícil situación al reportarse con su clienta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al mismo tiempo en Namimori, Tsunayoshi había sufrido un nuevo ataque mientras estaba en su habitación, sabiendo que nadie se enteraría había corrido a la mesa de noche para sacar unas pastillas que rara vez usaba. Eran realmente drogas experimentales que fueron presentadas como alternativa de medicamento, pero aún sabiendo eso, tomo una para reducir el dolor que sentía en el pecho, a la vez que se acomodaba sobre su cama debido a que le adormecía demasiado.

Esa noche, cuando Nana subió a avisarle sobre la cena, le sorprendió ya encontrarlo dormido, por lo que solo arropo a su pequeño mientras ignoraba categóricamente el frasco de pastillas, tarareando una dulce melodía durante unos momentos, antes de que una frase de su esposo viniera a su mente… "Si ese mocoso no existiera quizás estaría más por aquí", con eso su sonrisa siguió siendo dulce mientras clavaba las uñas en el hombro del pequeño con una mirada ligeramente desequilibrada.

—Tsu-kun… mamá está muy sola… mamá quiere a papá y Tsumi-kun, no a Tsu-kun…— murmuró antes de caer en cuenta de lo que hacía y alejarse de la habitación rápidamente.

—Tsu-kun si quiere a mamá... aún si mamá no lo quiere.— murmuró el pequeño con una voz débil, consciente de que aquello había sucedido en varias ocasiones con anterioridad, pero aún así su madre compensaba siempre aquellos momentos de repentina locura de los cuales conocía la causa.—El bastardo no merece que seas su rayo abandonado… mamá.—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Tsunayoshi despertó ese domingo, solo pudo sonreír con cariño al notar que su mamá había hecho hamburguesas para desayunar. Algo que ya había esperado desde que esta había tenido uno de sus momentos de "locura" generados por nunca haber terminado de unirse a su cielo elegido, también conocido como Sawada Iemitsu.

—Buenos días, Okāsan.—

—Buenos días, Tsu-kun, hoy vamos a ir de compras juntos, ¿Qué opinas?—

—Suena divertido, tengo que contarte muchas cosas… ¡Hice amigos por fin!— contesto mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando movió su hombro para tomar su comida, pero disimulando a tiempo.

—¿De verdad?, ¿Mi Tsu-kun ya tiene amigos?, ¡Estoy feliz por eso!—

—Sí, Kyoko-chan, Takeshi-kun, Mitsuki-san, Kyōya-san y Ryohei-nī son mis amigos ahora.—

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si mañana preparamos entre los dos unos bentōs para tus amigos?—

—Sería genial, Okāsan, estoy seguro que amarán tu comida. Es súper deliciosa.—

Así el desayuno paso con los dos hablando sobre los nuevos amigos de Tsuna, para que después el menor subiera a su habitación para alistarse y poder ir de comprar, no imaginándose con quien se encontraría estando fuera ese día.

Porque el destino es curioso, y siempre encuentra una manera de cumplirse sin importar cuando quieras evadirlo, como marcaba en ese momento la llegada de tres grupos de personas procedentes de distintos lugares. Fūta el príncipe clasificador con Bianchi el escorpión venenoso desde Italia, el grupo de Kokuyo desde Tokio, así como cierto artista marcial junto a su pequeña aprendiz enviados desde china así lo demostraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fūta de la Stella había recurrido a Bianchi en busca de ayuda, cuando su clasificación le dijo que ella era su mejor opción para salir de Italia, alejándose lo más posible de las Famiglias que conformaban la Cosa Nostra, quienes buscaban hacerse con él para usarlo contra cualquier enemigo que pudieran tener.

En esos momentos habían llegado a Namimori, Japón, que era la ciudad más segura para escapar de la Mafia según la clasificación del pequeño, por lo que estaban comiendo en uno de los puestos de la zona comercial, mirando a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, el pequeño incluso con nostalgia al recordar cuando el aún hacía ese tipo de cosas con su mamá antes de que la asesinaran.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Bianchi-nē.—

—No hay de qué. Estoy feliz de poder ayudarte. Solo espero que mi pequeño hermano haya encontrado quien lo ayudase igual.— comento la pelirosa jugando con la pajilla de su malteada, pero casi la escupe al beber de está, ya que al local ingreso un castaño que era casi un clon de Primo Vongola en otra escala cromática y miniatura.

—¡Bianchi-nē!— escucho que le llamaba su pequeño protegido, lo que pareció atraer la atención de la mini copia que volteo a mirarlos.

—¿Estás bien, Onēsan?— escucho preguntar al castaño, mientras la miraba preocupado.

—Cla…claro, solo que te pareces mucho a alguien.—

—Ya veo…— entonces el pequeño la miro a ella y a su acompañante. —A…ano… mamá me dijo que la esperase aquí mientras iba por unas cosas… ¿Po…podría quedarme con ustedes?—

Bianchi dudo unos segundos, pero al notar que el menor estaba verdaderamente nervioso al preguntar, termino aceptando, más que nada porque Fūta parecía emocionado de que alguien se acercará por propia voluntad a ellos sin segundas intenciones.

—¡Muchas gracias!, por cierto, me llamó Tsunayoshi, pero podes decirme Tsuna.—

—Yo soy Bianchi, y el pequeño es Fūta.—

—Un gusto Bianchi-san, y también contigo Fūta-kun.—

—Etto… ¿Podría decirte Tsuna-nī?— pregunto el más pequeño, ganando un asentimiento del castaño.

Pronto los niños estaban hablando de cosas que les gustaban hacer, como jugar, dibujar o ir al parque. Eso tranquilizo más a Bianchi, aunque aún le parecía extraño que el pequeño no hubiera dicho su apellido al presentarse, como si supiera que ella prefería no dar su nombre completo y le estuviera pagando con la misma moneda. Aunque eso en realidad parecía hilarante, no había forma de que ese enano tan abierto pudiera ocultar ese tipo de cosas.

Fue cerca de una hora después, cuando Bianchi se arrepentiría de haber juzgado tan rápido al pequeño, cuando las cosas parecieron salir de control con la llegada de los únicos sobrevivientes de un experimento de la familia Estraeno, o al menos eso es lo que Reborn le informo a la ojiverde que sucedió antes de que saliera de Italia.

—Fūta… tenemos que irnos.— le llamó cuando notó a ese curioso grupo ingresar.

—Pero…—

—Fūta, ahora.—

Pudo ver como la mirada de Tsunayoshi recorría aquel sitio, tal parecía que buscando que los estaba haciendo irse ahora, pero curiosamente el mocoso pareció saber que era, ya que abrió los ojos cuando ubico a las cinco personas unas mesas más alejadas. Bianchi, por un momento se pregunto quién era la niña, puesto que solo se sabía de cuatro chicos que eran sobrevivientes.

—No es necesario irse, Bianchi-san. No creo que ellos hagan nada en un lugar tan público.—

—¿Perdón?—

—Eso, salir de aquí es una mala idea, Fūta estará en más riesgo si dejan un lugar concurrido. Además ellos no van a hacer ningún movimiento contra ustedes.—

—Lo dices muy seguro mocoso, pero no creo que sepas ni la mitad de lo que sucede.—

El suspiro cansado del castaño le sorprendió, antes de que tomara una actitud mucho más seria, como si fuera mucho mayor, y con más responsabilidades de las que cualquier persona de su edad cargaría nunca sobre su espalda.

—Quizás si lo sé. Gokudera Bianchi, el escorpión venenoso. Fūta de la Stella, el príncipe clasificador. Es solo que para mí los títulos son nada en comparación con la verdadera lealtad. Ellos no van a atacarlos, doy mi palabra como _Cielo y líder_ de ello.—

—¿Tsuna-nī?... ¿Qué relación tienes con todo eso?—

—Je… una buena pregunta, Fūta-kun. Mi nombre completo es Sawada Tsunayoshi. Soy el hijo del Consejero externo de Vongola Nono y líder de CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu…—

—¿Sawada?, ¿Eres parte de la Famiglia de Sawada Ietsumi?— pregunto la mayor con precaución, pues sabía que ese chico quería hacerse con su protegido.

—Para nada, yo tengo mi propia Famiglia, una que incluye a esos chicos a unas mesas, así como a una persona muy querida por usted, Bianchi-san.— entonces el chico se levanto de la mesa, una pequeña sonrisa de timidez sustituyendo la hasta hace unos momentos sería expresión. —Para que vean que no miento, invitaré a los chicos… cualquier cosa que no os guste pueden hacérmela saber.—

Con ello se acerco con paso firme hasta la mesa donde los otros chicos estaban, colocándose detrás de sus dos nieblas para entonces hablar de una manera calmada.

—Dokuro Chrome y Rokudo Mukuro… ¿Les gustaría a ustedes y sus amigos acompañarme a mis amigos y a mí?—

Los dos chicos con peinado de piña miraron para atrás con la sorpresa brillando en sus ojos, ante ellos su _Cielo_ les dirigía una enorme sonrisa como las que veían en sus memorias, ojos castaños brillantes de expectación mientras un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—Oya, oya, ¿Quiénes serían esos acompañantes?— pregunto el chico, ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

—Bianchi-san y Fūta-kun.—

El ilusionista se puso de pie junto a su otra mitad, antes de mirar al resto declarando de manera calmada.

—Vamos, no perdemos nada con unirnos.—

Cuando todos se acomodaron en una misma mesa, y después de que los nuevos integrantes hicieran su pedido, ofreciendo al menor que eligiera algo aunque este se negaba, todos tenían al menos una bebida ante ellos, o una comida completa dependiendo de su situación.

—Kufufufu… un gusto conocer a dos leyendas tan jóvenes en el mundo de la mafia.—

—Mukuro…— se escucho la voz de Sawada, con una clara advertencia en su tono.

—Tranquilo Tsunayoshi, no voy a hacer nada de eso. Confía en tu niebla, pequeño.—

—Lo hago, confió en que Chrome-chan te va a detener si intentas alguna tontería.—

La oración causo una cara de fingida indignación del peliazul, mientras el resto soltaba pequeñas carcajadas por semejante declaración. Tardaron unos momentos en lograr tranquilizarse lo suficiente para seguir hablando.

—Eres demasiado malvado. ¿Tenías que aprenderle lo sádico de entre todas las cosas?—

—Por supuesto. Además es tu culpa que no te tenga la misma fe que a Chrome-chan.—

Siguieron comentando varias cosas, causando que todos se relajaran. Para el momento en que Sawada Nana entro al lugar, buscando con la mirada a su pequeño que estaba con varios jóvenes teniendo lo que parecía una agradable plática.

Lo que era verdad, pues una vez pasada la desconfianza inicial, todos habían acordado mudarse juntos a la casa que Lancia había conseguido, de manera bastante irónica en la ciudad vecina de Kokuyo, donde Tsuna y sus otros amigos tenían una invitación abierta para aparecerse por allí cuando tuvieran algo de tiempo libre.

—Tsu-kun, ya volví, ¿Te estás divirtiendo?— pregunto la castaña cuando se acerco, ganando miradas curiosas de la mayoría, excepto los dos niños que se parecían entre sí.

—Sí, Okāsan, ellos son más amigos nuevos. Bianchi-san está a cargo de Fūta-kun, y Lancia-san cuida de Chrome-chan, Mukuro-kun, Ken-kun y Chikuza-kun.—

Las presentaciones correspondientes fueron llevadas a cabo, antes de que el castaño se retirará junto a su madre para ir a comprar algunas cosas para Tsuna, dejando detrás a un grupo de apoyo que se volvía a unir para ayudar en un futuro al pequeño _Cielo_ , un grupo al que solo faltaba que se uniera la mitad, comprendida por una joven promesa de asesina, la hermana y la futura pareja del sol, una maestra de los disfraces, un médico pervertido y estarían completos como antiguamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Tsu-kun. Me alegra que estés conociendo gente nueva.— escucho que le llamaba su madre, mientras caminaban juntos, hasta que entraron a una tienda de ropa, donde el menor empezó a ser usado por su madre como muñeco de pruebas, atrayendo la atención de una mujer y su hija.

—¿Es su hijo?, es realmente adorable.— comento aquella señora, mientras la pequeña se acercaba para saludarlo.

—¡Hola!, me llamó Haru, y tú eres muy lindo-desu.—

Sonrío ante las palabras de la chica, sin duda era refrescante escucharla hablar en tercera persona con su muletilla, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la Haru de sus memorias lo hizo?, ¿Cuándo cumplieron 18 y entraron a la universidad?

—Un gusto, Haru-chan, yo me llamo Tsunayoshi, pero prefiero que me digan Tsuna.—

—¿Estabas probándote ropa, Tsuna-san?—

—Eso, sí, Okāsan me trajo para comprarme algunas cosas nuevas, pero me hace probar muchas cosas.— se quejó mientras inflaba los mofletes a forma de queja.

—¡Haru podría ayudar-desu!, estoy segura que hay muchas cosas que te quedarían bien.—

Mientras los dos niños hablaban, las mujeres trababan una amistad, una que le daría a Tsuna la oportunidad de resguardarse en la casa Miura cuando su madre tuviera uno de sus momentos 'delicados', donde sería peligroso que se mantuviera en el mismo sitio durante demasiado tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fon, el Arcobaleno de la Tormenta estaba en esos momentos mirando preocupado a su pequeña aprendiz. ¡Solo tenía dos años y ya le habían dado una misión de investigación!, siguiéndola a una distancia prudente, noto como ella llegaba a un sitio que le traía tantos recuerdos, pero que a la vez lo tenía demasiado preocupado, ¿Por qué las triadas irían tras la familia de su hermana?, eso no tenía sentido desde que ella no era una usuaria de llama.

Sorpresa que se llevo, cuando noto que el mayor de sus sobrinos estaba en el patio practicando algunos movimientos de artes marciales, mientras el más joven parecía estar meditando, aunque golpeaba las hojas que estaban cerca de caer sobre su rostro con un certero movimiento de algo plateado que aparecía y desaparecía rápidamente entre sus manos.

— **I-pin tiene que cumplir misión.** — susurraba la pequeña, que notaba como esos dos niños eran realmente fuertes, mientras miraba el interior de la casa, dudando si debería acercarse.

Fon se acerco a su alumna, pero antes de llegar con ella, otra persona se le había adelantado para levantar a la pequeña en el aire de manera relativamente amable.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

— **Suelta a I-pin, tengo que cumplir misión.** —

— **Hmn… no lo creo pequeña herbívora, por ahora será mejor que pases.** — entonces el chico miró directamente a donde Fon se estaba ocultando. —Lo mismo digo para ti, tío Fon.—

El portador del chupete rojo, salió de su escondite siguiendo a su sobrino. La sorpresa se podía apreciar en su rostro pues no esperaba que nadie lo fuera a detectar después de años de entrenamiento, más aún su sobrino más violento, mismo que tal parecía en algún momento aprendió a hablar chino.

Los tres cayeron ante un curioso Mitsuki, quien al reconocer al pequeño de trenza solamente hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al interior para avisar a su madre que tenían visitas.

—Kyōya…— susurró Fon, mirando al otro pelinegro con cierta duda. —¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto?—

—Cuando encontré el cielo por el cual volverme mejor.— fue toda la respuesta que ofreció, antes de ingresar al interior de la casa, después de dejar a I-pin a un lado de su maestro.

— **¿Shishō?, ¿Los conoce?** —

— **Son mi familia, pero me sorprende todo lo que han cambiado desde la última vez.** — se explico antes de comenzar a avanzar. — **Vamos I-pin, nos están esperando.** —

Con ello, ambos ingresaron a la casa en un ritmo bastante tranquilo, por ahora no parecía haber ningún peligro, aunque el Arcobaleno estaba curioso de cómo su sobrino sabía sobre los elementos, o quien podría ser su supuesto cielo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Termina un capítulo más. Y prácticamente toda la familia de Tsuna ha sido presentada para este punto. Además que sabemos algo del porque Nana es tan despreocupada con Tsu-kun y evita meterse en su vida. Realmente lo único que le interesa al elemento en Nana es cumplir con lo que su cielo anhela para ser aceptada._**

 ** _Ahora una enorme duda. ¿Quieren que la historia sea M-preg?, ya estoy redactando más adelante en la trama, y quisiera conocer su opinión para llevar a cabo cierto arco de una manera u otra ;)_**

 **Por otra parte, si alguien de aquí ha leídos los libros de Percy Jackson, los invito a unirse a ΨCampamento Mestizo & Campamento JúpiterΨ en Facebook, donde hacemos actividades diversas que no son necesariamente RP (?)**

 ** _Besos. Nos leemos en aproximadamente 15 días._**


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**_HE VUELTO DESPUÉS DE MIS EVALUACIONES!_**

 ** _Ahora estaré por aquí con ritmos de un mes… si no me asesina mi madre, pues es probable que genere una baja temporal, porque no entregue a tiempo los materiales para mi examen especial ;-;_**

 ** _Del mismo modo, espero que les siga gustando, y pido una enorme disculpa por el atraso previo, pero no me gusta publicar hasta que no tengo el capítulo que le sigue al que subo completo como mínimo, y ya que pase por un bloqueo ya imaginaran que paso._**

 ** _Bien, bien, a lo que nos interesa, el capítulo para su disfrute._**

 ** _Disclaimer: NADA ES MÍO, TODO CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Día lunes, siendo las 7 de la mañana cuando un nuevo grupo de gente llegó a la ciudad de Namimori, esta vez mediante un jet privado que pertenece a la mismísima Varia. Las personas que llegaban eran los actuales oficiales de la Lluvia, la Tormenta, el Sol, el Rayo, además de su jefe, acompañados un niño y un bebé que iban tomados de la mano.

—Según Aria-san, ahora debemos buscar al cielo, él nos podrá decir quiénes son los otros guardianes.— explico Mammon con su usual indiferencia, a la vez que observaba que los otros dos no se soltaban.

El convencer a Gokudera Hayato de acompañarlos había sido sencillo. Desde que su padre lo había repudiado para contentar a su mujer, el chico era más que libre para ser recogido por cualquier persona, pero la mayoría de Famiglias no lo aceptaban por tener un pasado como pianista. Un verdadero desperdicio desde que el mocoso podía mantener el ritmo del desquiciado oficial de la tormenta que tenían. Pero el niño felizmente acepto ir con ellos a la mención de llevarlo con su cielo destinado, más aún porque Byakuran le alentó a aceptar, agregando un sencillo "Te necesita, os necesita para seguir".

—El príncipe está feliz de que esto terminara pronto.— comento Bel, aún un poco enfurruñado de haber quedado en empate con el peliplata. Más aún ya que ambos eran tormentas.

—Basuras, muévanse antes de que me enoje más.— declaró un molesto Xanxus dirigiéndose al vehículo que ya los esperaba, siendo los dos más jóvenes los primeros en ingresar con una obvia ansiedad.

Varia estaba en Namimori, por lo que las cosas parecían ir cada vez más rápido. Una vez que los elementos estuvieran reunidos, solo sería cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado para que todos esos movimientos fueran develados ante las personas que resultaban ignorantes de la situación actual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana, Tsuna se había levantado temprano para ayudar a su madre a preparar los almuerzos para sus amigos, aunque un extraño sentimiento le dijo que lo mejor sería llevar algunos más. Por lo que preparo un total de diez almuerzos, algo exagerado pero estaba dejándose llevar por su intuición para elegir la cantidad.

—Okāsan… ¿Crees que hoy podría ir a casa de Chrome y Mukuro a jugar después de clases?— Pregunto aprovechando el buen humor de la mujer esa mañana.

—Por supuesto cariño, solo asegúrate de no llegar muy tarde a casa.—

—Claro, Okāsan, así lo haré.—

Entonces guardo cuatro de los almuerzos en su mochila, mientras los otros 6 los portaba en los brazos, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió de casa con tiempo de sobra.. Quería llegar a la escuela temprano para entregar las cajas de almuerzo antes de que alguno de sus matones decidiera que era una buena idea destrozarlas para molestarlo, como ya era una costumbre que sucediera siempre que tomaba alguna iniciativa.

Cuando llego a las puertas del colegio, había muy pocas personas rondando por allí, además que se le hacía extraño no ver a Hibari en la puerta, al menos hasta que recordó que éste ahora debía ir al colegio con su hermano mayor, quien tenía una costumbre de llegar bastante cerca del tiempo exacto como él mismo.

Camino cuidadosamente hasta el aula 4-A, donde dejo su mochila en su propio asiento, antes de acercarse al sitio de Yamamoto a colocar la caja envuelta en un pañuelo azul, para después dejar en el lugar de Kyoko unas envueltas en un azul cielo y amarillo. Cuando eso estuvo listo, tomo con duda las cajas envueltas en morado y negro. ¿Debería buscar a los hermanos Hibari o entregárselas más tarde?, estaba en ello cuando escucho una desagradable voz a sus espaldas.

—Miren nada más, ¿Nos trajiste el almuerzo, Dame-Tsuna?— se burlo Osamu con un tono cargado de ironía y desagrado.

—No son para ustedes…— susurró un nervioso Tsunayoshi. Sabía que podía defenderse, pero no le gustaba lastimar a los demás.

—No me importa— el otro niño se acerco junto a sus matones, empujando al pequeño castaño con fuerza para tirarlo contra la pared.—Eres Dame-Tsuna, así que danos eso.—

—No… No se los voy a dar.—

—Lo vas a hacer. Pequeño idiota.—

Entonces entre todos los chicos comenzaron a soltarle golpes y patadas, las cuales el más pequeño primero podía esquivar sin problema, pero entonces empezó a sentir dolor en el pecho, lo que empezó a complicarle el evadir hasta que ya no pudo más que hacerse bolita para evitar que los golpes dieran en algún sitio delicado de su anatomía mientras se mordía los labios para no darles la satisfacción de escucharlo quejarse o llorar.

—¡Tsuna!— un grito hizo que los matones se alejaran sorprendidos, se trataba de Yamamoto Takeshi que acababa de llegar para ver esa escena.

El beisbolista corrió hasta su mejor amigo, ayudándolo a levantarse mientras mandaba una mirada cargada de intención asesina a los otros niños, a la vez que hacía ademan de sacar su bate. Sin embargo fue detenido por la mano del ojimiel, quien le suplico con la mirada que no lastimara a nadie. Eso más la mueca de ligero dolor en el pequeño _Cielo,_ fue suficiente para evitar una posible masacre dentro del salón.

—¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?— cuestiono el pelinegro, ganando solamente una negativa de su acompañante.

—Estoy bien…— solo un susurró, uno que no convenció del todo a la lluvia, pero aún así acepto la muda petición de su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ajeno a la situación ocurrida en el salón de su _Cielo_ , Kyōya estaba realizando un reporte escrito sobre la llegada del Arcobaleno de la Tormenta y su aprendiz a su hogar. Al mismo tiempo miraba por la ventana para ignorar el ruido de los molestos herbívoros que tenía por compañeros de clase. Extrañaba su posición como presidente del Comité Disciplinario para poder esquivar esos grupos tan fastidiosos. Sobre todo las herbívoras denominadas "Fastidiosas fangirls" que chillaban cada que lo veían en cualquier lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Tsuna y Takeshi no les pareció extraño que el profesor ignorará las obvias muestras de que el castaño fue atacado por sus compañeros. Desde la vez pasada todos los adultos parecían haber propiciado el odio de los jóvenes al humillar al pequeño por su poca comprensión de los temas. Aún cuando descubrieron después que el problema eran los profesores, ya que con Reborn, Gokudera, Adelheid, Kyōya, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome y Mukuro era capaz de comprender cualquier cosa que intentaran que aprendiera, además de hacerlo con una velocidad bastante decente.

—Sawada. De pie, y lea la siguiente frase.— llamó el profesor de inglés, uno de los más empecinados en humillarlo.

— **"Usagi says. I'm searching for the map of the future in the center of the intersection."** —pronuncio de manera tranquila a la vez que sus compañeros lo miraban extraño porque no titubeo como en ocasiones anteriores

—Bien, el que sigue, Sonobu.— declaro un molesto profesor, ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer sus burlas como en otras ocasiones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando finalmente llego la hora de almorzar, la curiosa dupla de nuevos de amigos tomo rumbo a la azotea para reunirse con los hermanos Hibari. Aunque nada los tenía preparados para la escena tan bizarra con la que se iban a encontrar apenas cruzaran aquella puerta.

—¡ESTUPIDO FRIKI DE LAS PELEAS DEJA DE ATACAR SIN MOTIVO!—

—Eres ruidoso. Kamikorosu.—

Ante ellos, el Hibari menor estaba lanzando ataques contra un niño peliplata de ojos esmeralda, mientras el mayor de los hermanos se mantenía al margen, protegiendo a dos pequeños que se ocultaban detrás de su cuerpo.

—¿Pero qué rayos?— cuestiono un más que sorprendido Tsuna, mientras llamaba la atención de los presentes.

Obtuvo la atención de todos con excepción de los dos contendientes, aún cuando su voz no transmitía nada más que desconcierto, pues al menos sus guardianes sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que su paciencia terminara, otorgando un castigo a todo aquel que le causase el más mínimo problema con respecto a los que ya tenía.

—¡Tsuna-nī!— exclamo uno de los pequeños, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente cuando corrió con rumbo al mayor al tiempo que lucía su típico traje de vaca.

—¡Lambo!— el castaño lo recibió entre sus brazos con cariño, levantándolo rápidamente en un fuerte abrazo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Conoce al pequeño?— cuestiono un más que descolocado Mitsuki, el cual cuando miro a su alrededor, notó que solamente lasdos niñas y él parecían no entender nada. —No, más bien… ¿Podría amablemente explicar que está sucediendo aquí?—

—Si tan solo lo supiera, Mitsuki-san. Estoy igual que perdido en estos momentos que usted. No sé cómo es que Lambo y Hayato están aquí… ¡No logro entender nada!— se explico mientras usaba al pequeño de dos años como escudo para no mostrar su rostro lleno de frustración.

—¡Fácil!— exclamó el pequeño atrayendo la atención de los mayores. —Lambo-sama y Estupidera fueron traídos por el primo de Tsuna-nī—

—Es… espera, Lambo, ¿No te estarás refiriendo a…?—

—Sí, justamente ese primo.—

El pobre castaño se puso pálido ante lo que aquellas palabras significaban para su hasta ese momento pacífica vida. Xanxus Di Vongola, el líder de Varia e hijo adoptivo del Noveno. Su siempre dulce y comprensible primo que para nada quería matarlo con solo verle, ¡Vamos que eso último fue sarcasmo!, se había tomado la molestia de ayudarle a reunir a sus guardianes, simplemente las cosas no podían estar marchando peor, además estaba la semilla de curiosidad de porque se daba todo eso.

Antes de que empezara a pensar en diferentes escenarios para justificar la situación, una explosión cercana atrajo su atención. Recordando que sus guardianes estaban peleando en esos momentos, decidió que ya había suficiente destrucción de ese par en pos del entretenimiento.

—¡Hibari Kyōya y Gokudera Hayato!, ¡Parad en este momento con esa absurda pelea!— les regaño poniendo una mano en su cadera mientras les lanzaba una mirada de enojo. —Mi cabeza me está matando, no sé que está sucediendo en estos momentos. ¡Y en vez de ayudar a mejorar sólo generan más ruido que aumenta mi malestar!—

Ambos aludidos bajaron la cabeza como si fueran cachorritos siendo regañados por su dueño (Lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad), mientras recibían todo lo que el más pequeño tenía que decir acerca de cómo ellos no podían hacer nada que generar más problemas de los ya existentes.

—Ahora. Hayato-kun. ¿Podrías decirme porque Xanxus os trajo?—

—¡Por supuesto, Jyūdaime!, El friki de los malvaviscos me dio un pequeño resumen cuando me lo encontré.—

—Ok… esto se está poniendo muy raro. Primero Xanxus y ahora Byakuran, ¿Quién sigue?, ¿Reborn, Lal, Basil, Enma?—

—De hecho… sería Aria-san de lo que me explico la Vaca Estúpida.—

Dejándose caer contra el suelo, el descendiente de primo tapo su rostro con las manos mientras soltaba un grito lleno de frustración por lo ridícula que su vida se estaba volviendo en esos momentos. ¿Pensaba que lo de sus recuerdos era locura?, ahora se arrepentía de asegurarlo cuando estaba viviendo situaciones que le resultaban mucho más extrañas de lo que recordaba previamente.

Ese fue el momento que la otra pequeña decidió abandonar su refugio tras Mitsuki, acercándose de manera curiosa al castaño que en esos momentos se encontraban al borde de un ataque de pánico, y el cual apenas vislumbro a la niña soltó un suave gemido de ansiedad.

—No puede ser verdad que los dos equipos estén reuniéndose justo ahora.— renegó mientras se sentaba tercamente en el suelo con los brazos cruzados. —Ayer Kokuyo con Bianchi y Fūta, después Haru, y ahora I-pin.—

—¿Encontraste al herbívoro piña ayer?— cuestiono Kyōya, repentinamente interesado en el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿Viste a mi Aneki?— preguntó de manera inmediata Gokudera, en cuanto las palabras tomaron sentido en su cabeza.

—Agh… Si. Primero me encontré a Bianchi con Fūta-kun, después a todo el grupo de Kokuyo, incluyendo a las dos nieblas. Por último Haru mientras mi Okāsan me compraba ropa— Se explicó halando su cabello por causa del estrés.

Ese momento resulto ser el perfecto, para que el joven volviera a sufrir otro de sus repentinos ataques… los cuales por cierto parecían estar aumentando significativamente la frecuencia al ser el segundo en un mismo día. Inclinándose en el suelo a modo de defensa, todos los guardianes acudieron de manera rápida para asistir a su _Cielo,_ siendo Gokudera el primero en reaccionar al acomodar al castaño sobre su regazo, con unas pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

—Kami… Byakuran-sama me había advertido, pero no pensé que fuera tan malo.— Susurro el peliplata mientras miraba a sus compañeros, notando como el asustado Lambo era abrazado por una preocupada Kyoko.

—¿El herbívoro de los malvaviscos?— cuestiono el de ojos platas, mientras se acercaba para quitar a su pareja del regazo del bombardero y colocarlo sobre su propio regazo.

—Sí. Me lo encontré mientras buscaba al pervertido de Shamal. Me explicó que Tsuna-sama tenía un problema que Varia nos ayudaría a resolver, algo relacionado con _eso,_ que lo ponía en riesgo. Pero nunca pasó por mi mente que ese "Lo puede matar pronto" se refiriera a que ya lo está matando.—

—¿Alguna idea de cómo resolverlo, Hayato?— cuestiono Takeshi mirando al peliplata con una expresión de preocupación.

—Yo no. Pero supongo que Aria-san o Varia deberían saber.—

—Hmph… Es la segunda vez que los mencionas. ¿Qué tienen que ver el _Cielo Arcobaleno_ y Varia en todo esto?—

Las personas que no eran guardianes, habían quedado en un completo segundo plano ignorantes por el momento de la importancia de lo que en esos momentos se discutía. Solamente podían observar cómo los otros hablaban de cosas que les era imposible comprender en esos instantes, sobre todo con la poca información de poseían al respecto.

—¿Onīchan?— llamo una preocupada Kyoko, mirando tanto al chico en brazos de la nube, como a los demás.

—Kyōya-nī…— susurró un preocupado Mitsuki mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que sucedía.

—Kyōya, ¿Ahora si vas a explicarte?— apareció un cierto _Arcobaleno de la Tormenta._ Mientras miraba la escena con preocupación. Todos esos niños tenían llamas, excepto por el pequeño castaño en brazos de su sobrino, y que sin embargo parecía ser el todo de un grupo específico.

Todos los elementos compartieron una mirada, antes de que el ojiverde mayor asintiera, dando a entender que lo mejor era hacer conocedores de la situación a esas personas para contar con su apoyo, así que tomando aire respondió de manera formal.

—Responderemos sus preguntas, pero no será ahora. Las clases están a punto de reanudarse, y Tsuna-sama no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones. A la salida nos reuniremos en la entrada de la escuela. Esto es algo en lo que debemos estar todos los involucrados.—

Con la fuerte promesa de explicar la extraña situación en la que todos estaban envueltos, no pudieron evitar sentirse confundidos por la forma en que los chicos parecían actuar de una manera demasiado madura para su edad. Incluso Fon se encontraba sorprendido por la total madurez que esos jóvenes expresaban en aras de mantener al castaño lo mejor cuidado posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Hemos terminado una vez más. Y ya están advertidos que tardaré más en actualizar.**_

 ** _En otra parte, les recuerdo que a los que les gusta Percy Jackson se les invita a_** ** _ΨCampamento Mestizo y Campamento Júpiter_** ** _Ψ un grupo en FB para que pasen un buen rato. Estoy esperando hagan sus test desde la cabaña 7 ;)_**

 ** _Atte: Hikari_**


End file.
